


Shouldn't have asked

by UmiAzuma



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Growing up, Anduin heard rumors about Tyrathan Khort





	Shouldn't have asked

Growing up, Anduin heard rumors of Tyrathan Khort.

The Warchief's whore, they called him, never in front of Anduin, of course, everyone thinking he was too pure to hear such words. But they did make comments about how ashamed his family must feel, how terrible for the poor Khort kids, that their father was a traitor.

Anduin didn't understand and he didn't really care to understand why everyone was so  _ angry _ about what this lowly hunter had done. Valeera snickered and called it "advancing in life" and every time she did, Anduin's father blushed so much she'd bark a laugh and let it be.

They had many arguments about it, him and his father. Anduin wanted Varian to just drop it. Why was this man so important? Everyone knew his wife cheated on him and then married the man she was cheating with and took his kids, any man would be driven to someone else's arms after that. Varian confessed that he really didn't  _ care _ for Tyrathan Khort, but the Vanyst family wouldn't shut up about it and they annoyed him.

Anduin understood when, as soon as he was crowned Morelan Vanyst showed up before him  _ demanding _ justice. Anduin frowned.

"And who are  _ you _ to demand this of me? If he slighted you, then go and get your vengeance. This matter stopped pertaining to the Alliance a long time ago."

Morelan didn't seem satisfied with this. He took a step forward and the guards around Anduin did the same.

"But he's a  _ traitor _ ! He deserves to pay for his crimes! He could have given Alliance intelligence to the Horde!"

"Tell me something, Morelan Vanyst," Anduin looked at his nails, at his cane, anywhere but at this man, "in the many years Tyrathan Khort has been a member of the Horde, how many times have they tried to get past any of our posts? How many times have our defenses been used by the Horde against us? How much information does he know, do you think?"

Vanyst was quiet for a very long time, because he knew the truth and Anduin did as well. Even Varian, Light rest his soul, knew the truth. That Tyrathan Khort had never said anything that compromised the Alliance.

"You may call this man a deserter, because initially that's what he did. He deserted because you wanted him killed because he was an obstacle. I know this as well as you do. You may call him the Warchief's whore if you wish, though as far as I know a mate and a whore are not the same thing. But you have no leg to stand on if you decide to call him a traitor. You may make fools out of your servants but you will not make a fool out of your king."

Morelan Vanyst had tried (and failed) to make Anduin seem weak before his people. Varian constantly complained about these nobles and in more than one occasion expressed how much he despised them. Anduin didn't understand until he sat where his father did and dealt with them for more than a few weeks. He would entertain them no longer. They thought him a foolish child and he would prove them wrong.

"Is that all, Lord Vanyst?"

Morelan took two steps back, then turned around and left. Good, let him leave and drown in his own poison. Anduin had letters to write.

Such letters brought him here, to a meeting with the Warchief. He wanted to know the person that led the Horde and of course, wanted to meet Tyrathan Khort. He pet a small cat he'd found outside the inn where they had agreed to meet, one orc guard looked at him like he was some sort of witch as the kitten nibbled on his fingers. Anduin offered the orc a smile and he flinched. Huh, funny.

"Ya be king Varian's cub, yes?" Vol'jin said, Tyrathan Khort stood next to him, a hand placed on the Warchief's shoulder, relaxed as Vol'jin touched it lightly with his fingers. 

"Yes, I am king Anduin Wrynn. We met before, in Pandaria."

"Dat was you?" Vol'jin's non existent eyebrows rose, his forehead had a few wrinkles when his face changed from relaxed to shocked. "Ya be different, ya be a man now."

"Who can say? I sure don't feel like a grown man yet."

"It be takin' a while." Vol'jin shrugged. "I be hearin from Baine dat ya be easier to reason with than ya fa'da. Not dat he wasn't a reasonable man but-"

"I know, I lived with him. He was not an easy man. He  _ was _ very stubborn, but I do miss him."

"As ya should, he was ya fa'da after all." Vol'jin nodded. "Dere be a reason for dis meetin, king Anduin?"

"You could say I was curious. One can't help but hear a few rumors here and there. I didn't want to believe any malicious words, not even from those close to my father. I prefer to form my own opinion on people."

"You're a better man than many." Tyrathan Khort finally spoke, the big, blue hand that had been caressing his hand now squeezed if reassuringly. 

"Believe me, I don't like Morelan Vanyst any more than you do. Which is why I wanted to offer the Warchief a little… game, if you will."

Vol'jin moved forward in his chair, looking like Anduin had his full attention, the king smiled, the kitten in his arms was now fast asleep.

This is how Anduin and his personal guard as well as a few champions had ended up just outside Orgrimmar, in a little tent. Just outside the city, a makeshift arena was made so there could be some friendly duels between factions. 

Truth be told, Anduin had done this for a variety of reasons. When he told Vol'jin that he suspected Sylvanas Windrunner was up to something shady, it seemed like the Warchief agreed. They decided to do this to observe her. 

But also, Anduin wanted to piss off the Vanysts. So badly.

He watched with great interest as Tyrathan beat all of his hunters in archery. Some of them had even learned from Tyrathan how to shoot an arrow.

"Your mate is very impressive, Warchief." Anduin commented, Vol'jin made an approving noise. "Has he ever bested you in anything?"

It was an innocent question, Anduin just wanted to know if he had any other combat abilities, but Vol'jin smirked.

"He be bestin me often… With his thighs…"

Anduin choked on the pandaren tea he had just began to sip from. The Warchief barked a laugh as the poor king coughed.

He should have never asked.


End file.
